The Personification of Fear
by Itoma
Summary: She was his nanny. She had loved and cared for him since his time as a crying infant. But now as an adult he wanted her to love him in another way entirely. Kagome/Phobos One-shot


A/n: This is the last of my stories from the Oh My Gods collection on AO3. And if you can't tell by how long it is. I freaking loved this story and pairing. It was spawned completely from my researching the families of the Greek Gods. And I love the name Phobos more then anything as well, as well as all the mythos tied into his character. You'll notice the the beginning of this story is very much similar to my God of War story. I'd like to write that off as God of War was me dipping my toes in the mythology fanfiction wise, and this... this was me immersing my self in it.

Anyways! I really hope you all enjoy this one!

* * *

He Technically shouldn't want her... not like this. But ever since he became old enough he could never stop thinking about her.

Her long ebony tresses, her soft cream colored skin. Those big impossibly blue eyes. She is practically his mother! She changed his diapers when he was but an infant! Along side his Twin Deimos he was raised by this beautiful woman. The priestess his father had stolen from a far away land.

Ares, had gone to explore said distant lands, and when he felt the spark of her power he swooped down in his chariot and carried her off kicking and screaming. From what he had been told. She had been forced to drink the ambrosia of the gods. Making her Ares' immortal priestess. He hated his father the things he had done to her.

For the sole treatment of this young woman, Phobos, the personification of fear hated his father. Why?

Because he loved her. More then anything, he wanted nothing more then to take her into his arms and shower her with his affection. But, she thinks of him as a son, even encourages him to try to court other goddesses or mortal women. He never bothered to try, when ever she scooted him in the direction of another woman he frightened them off.

It didn't matter that he was devilishly handsome like his father, with the radiant glow of his mother Aphrodite, as the personification of fear, others were naturally afraid of him.

They only had to be in his presence to feel an irrational sense of fear crawl up their spine. Even gods felt a spike of fear when he entered a room, he knew because he felt it. Even though they had no reason to be afraid.

But she didn't, she couldn't. When he asked her why, she said it was because she changed his diapers, stating that when you know some one that intimately it was impossible to fear them.

Kagome, the priestess of war, did not fear him. In the slightest.

It was another reason why he had to have her, she would never run in terror of him, never feel that accursed spark of fear crawl up her spine when he entered a room. The image of her running to be in his arms was always in his head. He could see it now...

He'd return to his chambers after a long day of sewing fear through his father's battle fields, he'd see her blue eyes light up. He'd open his arms, and she would run uninhibited into them. She would kiss him... She would love him.

This was why, he had buckled down his own fears of her rejection, so that he could make her understand his feelings. Kagome would be his... or he'd hand his soul to Hades.

He waited now, outside her personal chambers. Knowing she would be rising soon to make her trek to Ares' Temple.

* * *

Kagome yawned lightly as she rose in her bed, stretching her back and running her hands through her hair. Feeling a small form curled up next to her. She smiled as she lifted the blanket, looking down at the handsome young boy, wearing no more then a loin cloth, curled up next to her legs.

"Himeros... why have you stolen yourself into my bed," She reached down and cupped his cheek when he turned his tired eyes up to her, "Did you have another bad dream?"

Himeros is one her charges, a son of Ares and Aphrodite, he is the personification of unrequited love, the poor child was often quiet, soft spoken, and had very little self esteem. He'd come running to her side when ever his elder brothers, most notably Eros and Anteros, picked on the poor child. Aside from those times he tended to spend excess amounts of time with her anyways... she was never to sure why, but chose to chalk it off as the boy simply preferring to be near her.

"Mother and Father were fighting this morning," He spoke sleepily, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes. Kagome winced, when ever Ares and Aphrodite fought it tended to upset their younger children such as Himeros. Which meant more time being a glorified nanny for her.

Which she didn't mind, she loved all of the boys and girls under her wing, but she did have other duties to tend to. And Ares normally became upset if they were not finished in time. Which meant she'd have to spar with him again.

She hated sparing with the god, he was always ruthless, and her sword skills weren't exactly up to par. She was only thankful her now immortal body healed near instantly. But she still felt the pain.

With a soft sigh she pulled him into her lap and hugged him tightly to her breast, placing a kiss atop his head.

"Its alright Himeros... your mommy and daddy fight all the time... and then they make up. Its how we got you," She smiled, placing another kiss on his cheek.

"Does that mean I'm going to have more brothers and sisters? And I wont be the youngest any more?" The boy looked hopeful his big green eyes boring into her, as Kagome smoothed her hand over the golden curls upon his head.

"Perhaps," Was her only response as she picked the boy out of her lap and set him aside, she needed to prepare for her duties.

"Come Himeros, we must get ready for today," She scooted off her bed, Himeros quickly following after.

* * *

Phobos stood up from the wall he had been leaning against, as the large stone doors to Kagome's chambers opened by their own accord, allowing the raven haired woman to step through between them with his fair haired younger brother hanging from her hand.

When her bright smile turned his way he felt his heart flutter in his chest. The thought that he would be graced by such delightful sight made him yearn for her even more. How ever when Himeros' eyes began to glow he grit his teeth. He knew why his little brother was drawn to her presence. Because she was the object of his unrequited love. Even if Himeros didn't understand him self.

"Good Morning, Kagome, Himeros," Phobos greeted them with a smile of his own his eyes glimmering as he gazed upon Kagome.

"Good Morning your self, Phobos. What brings you to my end of the palace?" Her smile turned curious as she looked up at him.

"Oh I just thought I would escort you to father's temple this morning," He responded casually. He needed to be rid of Himeros before he could confront the woman before him, "And perhaps take Himeros to see mother, she was asking for him this morning."

The young child glared silently up at his elder brother before hiding behind Kagome's leg.

"She must be wondering where you got to when she found your room empty," Kagome stated, looking down from Phobos' handsome tanned countenance to Himeros, "why don't you run along, go find your mother. I'll be back to take you for your morning activities in a short while."

The young deity, pouted up at her silently, before solemnly nodding his head, releasing Kagome's hand so that he could meander towards Aphrodite's chambers.

Kagome sighed softly before turning to Phobos, "Well you're going to walk me down to the mountain temple correct?"

Phobos smiled, his bright green eyes glimmering still as he offered her his arm. "Of course, m'lady."

She chuckled, hooking her arm in his before they began their small journey, walking down the hallway opposite to Himeros. Phobos had to bite back a small groan when her soft hand grasped his forearm, her other hand had come up to begin lightly stroking the black tattoos that wove around his arm. He idly wondered what her soft touch would feel else where upon his body, such as his chest or back, or his...

No! He must stifle such thoughts! He had more respect for this woman then that, he wanted her heart not just her body. But oh... the effects her body had on him...

The thought of that it self was enough to make his eyes glow like fire, and his canines elongate. Being the son of a war god caused this. The fires of war burned bright in his eyes as well as his twin Deimos. And because humans constantly worshiped him as a beast-like deity, thinking him to have the head of a lion, their worship affected him as such. Though his head would never take on the form of the feline, some features such as his teeth would elongate become sharper, His normally crew cut black hair would grow along with his beard which giving him the appearance of a mane.

Some days he really wished it wouldn't... it was becoming tiresome to have to shave and cut his hair every time some human payed him homage in a temple somewhere.

Unfortunately, it also happened when he became aroused. Although, he always managed to pass it off as the humans doing in these situations.

"Oh you poor dear, I'm going to have to cut your hair again." Kagome's voice brought him out of his thoughts, as her hand came up and touched his check, his facial hair growing rapidly, before stopping at roughly an inch in length.

"Right... the blasted mortals are worshiping me again," He grumbled and lied, blushing at the touch of her hand as he looked away from her.

"If this keeps up your power might grow to rival your father's one day, he rarely gets any attention unless theirs a war breaking out somewhere," Kagome chuckled, cupping his other cheek and gently forcing him to look at her. "I'll cut it again later, alright."

This was another thing he loved about her... even though he was fully grown and no longer in need of her aid, she still gave freely of her time to aid him with such simple tasks.

"A Nanny's job is never done," She sighed happily, before pulling him along.

Phobos scowled, that was the last thing he wanted her to think of her self as in regards to him.

He halted abruptly, causing her to jerk slightly on his arm at the sudden stop. She turned a questioning gaze up at him.

"Phobos?" Kagome's blue eyes narrowed upon him, "What is the matter?"

He grit his teeth, it was now or never, he needed to make his feelings for her known, to make her understand.

"I love you," He stated plainly. There... it was out in the open. And she with out hesitation smiled up at him in return.

"Aw, I love you too, Phobos," She smiled happily.

He narrowed his eyes at her, the tone of her voice sounded like one would use when speaking to a child.

"No, Kagome. I REALLY love you," He spoke again, putting every ounce of feeling he had into his words.

Kagome tilted her head at him, as if she wasn't quite understanding what he was getting at.

"And I really love you too," She spoke slowly this time, her smile retreating slightly, her look turned to one that was silently asking if his head had been struck this morning.

"No.. I... Agh!," He growled, placing his hands firmly upon her shoulders before leaning down and capturing her lips in a rough kiss. He held his mouth to hers for but a moment before she returned the kiss hesitantly. He almost felt like he could actually purr when she responded, her sweet lips molding to his in a long chaste kiss.

When he pulled back, he gazed upon her lovingly, a smile working across his lips as he observed her dumbfounded expression. His smile widening even more as her face slowly became red with a blush.

"I.. a... Phobos..." She muttered, her hands coming to rest against the white cloth of his tunic, her hands lightly fiddling with the fabric that covered his chest.

"I LOVE you," He leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"Ph-Phobos! I'm like your mother! I... I uh..." She stammered, causing him to chuckle and grin.

"You raised me along side my siblings... but I do not view you as my mother.. I never have," Phobos stated pulling her close to him in a tight hug.

"I changed your diapers!" Kagome stammered again, her flustered look only endearing her self to him more.

"As we have been over, several times before. And for which I am grateful, but I am no longer an infant. And you are no longer my nanny," He craned his neck down and placed a kiss atop her head.

"But! How!? Why!?... When?!" She buried her face into his chest, not wishing him to see her red face.

He laughed again as he pulled back, gently grasping her chin to force her to look up at him. "Because I fell in love, you've never feared me, and I became old enough to understand what love is."

Kagome's expression became serious, her blue eyes alight with questions, "What is love then, Phobos?"

"It is wanting to protect you from the world... the uncontrollable need to have you at my side... the feeling of loss when you are away.. and the desire to fall asleep with you in my arms and wake at the feel of your soft kiss," Phobos stated, his voice filled with conviction, his eyes boring into hers.

The woman in his arms chuckled nervously as her blush deepened, instantly looking away at his declaration. "Are you sure you don't take more after your mother."

"I do not joke, Kagome. Please do not make light of this, I'm baring my heart to you, and I wish for you to take it," He spoke sternly.

They stood in silence for a short while,before eventually she gave a soft sigh of resignation. Her lips curling into a soft smile as she looked up at him. She had known the man before her since he was but a babe, crying for his mother's milk. But he had grown, he stood before her now as a tall proud male. She wondered silently when he had grown up so fast, why hadn't she noticed he had become an adult.

Phobos had always acted differently around her, in comparison to his brothers and sisters, since he had become a teenager he always seemed as if he was holding something back from her. And now she knew why, this man who she had fretted over since he was a child loved her. Not as a boy loves his mother, but as a man loves a woman.

Phobos clenched his fists anxiously as he waited for her response, he could swear he could feel sweat beading along his brow as her hands came to rest upon his broad shoulders. Her dainty fingers gripping him lightly as she stood upon the tips of her toes and placed a tender kiss upon his lips.

"I'm going to have to get use to the idea of you as a man," She spoke softly to him, pulling her self close to him once again, her dazzling smile shining up at him as his strong arms came around her waist.

He clenched her soft form tightly against him, the natural glow of his tanned skin seeming to shine brighter as he showered her face and neck in kisses.

"I promise you... I shall erase the image of the boy from your mind, in due time my love.. in due time," He whispered huskily into her ear.

"That you shall, Phobos... That you shall," she whispered back, kissing his scruffy cheek.


End file.
